Pretty Little Shooting Stars
by didsomeonesayventus
Summary: "You know, Mabel really didn't want her Sock Opera to get ruined like this." Alternate ending to Sock Opera based off of modmad of tumblr's stupid comic that broke my heart the other day


You know, Mabel really didn't want her Sock Opera to get ruined like this. She didn't want to be kicking her brother in places she shouldn't have been and only hearing howls of laughter. She didn't like it, but then again maybe Dipper never liked her capricious ways and having to save her because of such.

"OooH! Get off of me you stupid sweater-girl!" Bipper growled. He bucked and writhed in Mabel's headlock like a horse. Of course, Bill Cipher- Mr. Triangle-guy -didn't seem to understand how body parts were supposed to move.

Of course maybe he'd understand leverage, "NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME DIPPER BACK!"

He didn't. Mabel flipped with dizzying speed even for her. She heard- and felt -a crack. A loud "SNAP" that rattled her arm like it was two separate twigs. Pain flooded her arm. It definitely wasn't supposed to look like that. In the movies, they never cried when this happened even if they were conscious for every second. Mabel saw her arm bent the wrong way and blood filling the precious sweater of hers and passed out with lingering nausea in her mouth.

Bipper laughed and messed with the broken limb some more, "So that's how durable these things are! Hmm! Interesting!" He flopped Mabel around, "Don't have much nerve, do you, little star?" He held her body over the stage, "Well, that's that. I got the journal now!"

He dropped her, but to his surprise her hand- the one that worked -grabbed the catwalk. Bipper laughed again, squishing the fingers, "OH! Pine Tree you clever little thing! Possessing your unconscious sister?" He leaned in closer with that demented grin of his, and his voice whispered, "Gosh how _brilliant_ of you."

"G-give me the journal, Bill!" Dipper managed to get Mabel's body to stammer.

Bipper stood taller again, "Nah, don't think so." He flaunted his victory, flipping a few pages, "Hmm, what to burn first." He then put it away and grinned, "Too bad that other arm broke, huh? Not as durable as I thought."

"MABEL!"

Bipper seemed to be delighted by the arrival of old Stan Pines, only grinning wider as he yelled, "What are you, nuts?! Help her up!" Stan's expression faltered as Bipper turned to him, "What's gotten into... you."

"WELL WELL WELL!" Bipper giggled, "STAN Pines! JUST the MAN I wanted to _see..._" without any warning he kicked his leg out, scraping Mabel's fingers off, "_**this.**_"

Stan leapt at the hand, but only a second later Mabel's body fell to the ground with a sick thud, discarded like a doll. While the man covered his face- Stan Pines didn't CRY, after all -Bipper promptly burned up the book, "BOY... _Shooting stars_ sure are pretty when they fall, _huh?_"

When the book was gone, Bipper dusted off the embers and ashes, "Well, that covers just about everything I wanted to do." He grinned at the sight of Stan Pines barely shuddering, "I'll let you wrap this one up, Pine Tree." He began waltzing around on the catwalk, slipping around the edges with demented grace, "After all, you don't wanna miss your cue for the _encore!_"

Dipper shuddered and stiffened as he went back into his own body, Bill's voice whispering a cheery, "I'll see you later!" Dipper could feel the dapper shoes on his feet balancing on the edge, but his mind was on other things. He couldn't save her. HE couldn't save Mabel.

Meanwhile Stan's con artist mind didn't know what to think. How could he explain Bill? How could he explain the danger he put Mabel in? Maybe he could write this off as suicide- No, no, not suicide, suicide was about as far from Mabel as you could get. Accident. Yeah, accident- NO NO NO an accident implied he wasn't doing his job as guardian to these dorks right that'd be bad for business. Bad for him, dare he think that.

He could hear the stunned silence of the theater clamoring into alarm:

"Is that MABEL?!"

"OH MY GOD! _**MR. PINES!**_"

"How could this happen?!"

"Is her arm BROKEN?!"

Suicide was a no. Accident would make people think he didn't care. Nah, he did. He cared too deeply. The tears blurring his glasses was enough to say that. But Stan Pines didn't cry. His tear ducts dried too long ago. But what would he say about Dipper? Kid was tough as nails when it came to the special weird of Gravity Falls but he'd have scars. Maybe he could write that off with the trauma of Mabel's death, maybe even make a deal with Bill to make people understand-

The he heard the soft, croaking, broken sentence, "I-I'll... I'll race you downstairs."

Stan whipped his head back just in time to see the gold glint of Dipper's shoes and a flash of his coat as he became a falling star as well.

_...Double suicide?_ Stan's mind suggested.

Instead he almost fell down the stairs, letting one foot fall after the other onto the steps. People were screaming anew. Soos was already freaking out and running around trying to find Stan. Wendy was on her cellphone crying to some 911 operator, "Oh my _GOD_ t-they're _DEAD_ y-_YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THEY'RE __**TWELVE **__AND THEY'RE __**DEAD**__!_" Stan sat down, staring at the Dipper and Mabel dolls on stage. Of course, his expression was blank. Tears were gone.

Stan Pines didn't cry. But then again he wouldn't sleep anymore either.

* * *

><p>I will not forgive modmad of tumblr for breaking my freaking heart with the damn beautiful comic and so to cope I guess I just wrote but ow no I haven't been that distressed about something non-kh in a long time.<p>

and yes I love Gravity Falls whatever makes you ask?


End file.
